dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnighter (Great Earth)
: Midnighter has the power to predict how a battle will happen before it starts. This allows him to run through a given combat situation millions of times in his mind, almost instantly covering every possible result before the first punch/move is even thrown/made. He uses this information to predict the actions and or reactions of his foes, counteracting their moves almost before they even think to make them. According to Midnighter, his powers also work by letting him see the outcome of the battle he wants, and working backwards, following the right steps to get there. This ability also works as a super calculator, as well as simulator, and grants Midnighter an even further enhanced intellect, memory, deductive and tactical capabilities. :* : Midnighter's all of his senses are enhance, they allow him to detect any modifications or powers in anyone he looks at, as well as how they work, so he can defeat them. He can detect what special abilities a opponent has, he can see the enhancements. He can detect the increased electrical activity in an opponents brain. :* :* : Midnighter is able to tune into where exactly he wants to hear. * : :* :* : Midnighter can move faster than the human eye in a quick speed burst, an effect perhaps created by his always possessing the element of surprise. He normally moves at slightly above human speed but can move so fast that enemies with super speed can't see him, though he can't stay at that speed for long. :* :* : Midnighter's body has been altered to give him faster nerve endings so he can react quicker than any human and many superhumans. as well as process information more quickly, can make the world appear as if moving in slow motion if pushed. * : Implants used to keep him fighting in the worst of conditions. :* :* : He can turn his pain receptors on and off so he can keep fighting when the pain would stop a normal man, and has implants that numb him to most pain - he has undergone major surgery while awake and alert. :* : :* : He can survive in anaerobic environments indefinite periods of time, even the vacuum of space, can adapt to various environments if needed and desired. and possesses a secondary heart should the first one be rendered unusable. Midnighter has no need to use the bathroom and can go without food or water for an undetermined amount of time. |Abilities = * : Midnighter is a highly skilled contortionist. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : A sufficiently powered psychic can shut down his mental enhancements making his ability to calculate a fight null and void. :* Nanite Infection: Midnighter is more susceptible to Nanite infection due to his neural enhancements. On at least one occasion his mind and body has been controlled by Nanties created to disrupt and control his neural enhancements. * : Because Midnighter's superhuman implants were all implemented a simple remote controlled switch can be use to temporarily deactivate his powers. * Inactive Opponent: It was revealed that his ability can be defeated if his opponent does not make the first move (although this may have been because he was facing a cyborg at the time). * Unpredictable Opponent: If his opponent has no idea what they will do next, neither will Midnighter. During a confrontation with the Joker he was unable to get any sort of readings from him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Nightstick * Telescoping Staff * Throwing Stars | Notes = }} Category:Great Earth Characters